This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project will evaluate thrombus formation on novel coatings for metal oxides in the arterio-venous baboon shunt model. This model has been used extensively in the evaluation of artificial surfaces and cardiovascular devices and has proven to be advantageous in its reproducibility in quantifying thrombus development and growth on surfaces. The baboon closely resemble humans with respect to molecular activation and inhibitory pathways involving platelets and plasma coagulation factors and therefore serve an important role in pre-clinical evaluation of these materials.